The Virginia Company and the Powhatans
by movieNcartoons
Summary: In this standalone sequel to "Snoopy on the Range," the Peanuts Gang witnessed how a romance between Pocahontas and John Smith brought two feuding worlds together. In honor of the 25th anniversary of "Pocahontas" and inspired by the mini-series, "This is America, Charlie Brown."
1. The Launch of the Virginia Company

**In Remembrance of Lee Mendelson, the executive producer of every Peanuts production to date.**

* * *

**I**t was the year 1607. The port of London was alive with activity as vendors selling their wares moved among the crowds and sailors swarmed over the decks of massive ships, rigging their sails and filling their holds with cargo.

On one of these ships, the Susan Constant, all hands were on deck, furiously loading the last provisions as they prepare for the long and difficult voyage to the New World.

_In sixteen hundred seven_  
_We sailed the open sea_  
_For glory, God and gold_  
_And the Virginia Company_

_For the New World is like heaven_  
_And we'll all be rich and free_

_Or so we have been told_  
_By the Virginia Company_

_So we have been told_  
_By the Virginia Company_

Before boarding the ship, the rugged men and little ones, who would settle the New World, bid their families goodbye, while one young man, Thomas was hugged and kissed and hugged again by his tearful family.

_For glory, God and gold_  
_And the Virginia Company_

Only one man strolled through the crowd alone.

"Hey, look. Is that Smith?" asked Lon, one of the men aboard the Susan Constant.

"That's him, alright. The old sea dog." replied another man named Ben.

"Captain John Smith?" exclaimed Charlie Brown, one of the children aboard said ship.

"I've heard some amazing stories about him." said Linus.

"You're coming on this voyage too, sir?" asked Marcie.

"Of course, he is, Marcie." said Peppermint Patty. "You can't fight Indians without _the _John Smith."

"That's right." agreed John as he held onto a hoisted cannon. "I'm not about to let you fellas have all the fun."

The last to arrive was John Ratcliffe, the man who would be governor of the New World. Stepping down from his elegant horse-drawn carriage, he surveyed the scene with a cold and sinister look, then strolled up the gangplank. Right behind him was Wiggins, his faithful manservant who carried Percy, his pet pug on a satin pillow with great care.

Ratcliffe gave a nod, and the sails were unfurled. Then, ever so slowly, the Susan Constant made its way down the river and out to the open sea.

_On the beaches of Virginny_  
_There's diamonds like debris_  
_There's silver rivers flowin'_  
_Gold you pick right off a tree_

_With a nugget for my Winnie_  
_And another one for me_  
_And all the rest'll go_  
_To the Virginia Company_

_It's glory, God and gold_  
_And the Virginia Company_


	2. Facing the Storm

It wasn't long until the Susan Constant got caught in a ferocious storm.

Aboard the ship, Charlie Brown's dog, Snoopy and his bird friend, Woodstock safely watched on top of the crow's nest as the settlers and half of the Peanuts gang struggled to secure the sails while below deck, Schroeder and Pig Pen tried to pump the water out.

"Seriously," said Schroeder. "How much water can one ship take?"

As the huge waves splashed on deck, one of the cannons broke loose.

While trying to secure it with Charlie Brown and Linus, Thomas called out. "John! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!"

John quickly swung down from the mast and hurried over to Charlie Brown, Linus & Thomas while ordering. "Reef the topsails! Steady on your course.

"It's all right, boys." he assured Charlie Brown, Thomas, and Linus. "We'll get her tied off."

"Say your prayers, men!" one of the settlers cried out, for just then, another gigantic wave exploded over the rail.

"Boys, watch out!" shouted John.

But it was too late. The wave had crashed into them, sending Charlie Brown, Linus, & Thomas over the ship's rail and into the ocean, while screaming. _"AAAUGH!" _

"Men overboard!" cried another settler atop the crow's nest.

"Stay your course!" Ben called out. "They're lost!"

Upon hearing Charlie Brown, Linus, & Thomas call for help, John knew he and the rest of the crew couldn't leave them.

"Pull the pin!" he ordered.

"Aye, sir!" replied another one of the settlers, who did as he was told.

Having tied a rope around his waist, John dashed to the rail.

"Smith, what are you doing?" asked Lon.

Without answering, John jumped off and into the ocean.

_"SMITH!"_ cried Ben.

"What are you, crazy?" Peppermint Patty called out.

With strong and powerful strokes, John swam through the waves and reached for Charlie Brown, Linus & Thomas.

"Hang on, fellas." he said. "I've got ya."

Just then, back at the Susan Constant, the rope broke free from the rigging.

"Quick, the rope!" panicked Marcie.

She, Peppermint Patty, Ben & Lon caught ahold of the rope and pulled on it while John held on while hanging onto Charlie Brown, Linus & Thomas.

"Come on, lads, pull!" urged Ben. "Pull! Pull!"

"Hang on, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty called out. "We got ya!"

They kept pulling until finally, John and the boys were hoisted over the rail and back on the deck.

"Are you all right, Charles?" asked Marcie.

"Yeah." coughed Charlie Brown. "Thanks to Captain Smith."

"Well, that was refreshing." said John as he squeezed the water out of Thomas's cap and placed it back on his head.

"Thank you saving my Sweet Babboo, Captain." said Charlie Brown's sister, Sally, who affectionately hugged Linus, who protested. _"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!"_

"Of course," John went on. "You'd all do the same for me."

"Oh, yeah." said Peppermint Patty.

"Sure, sure, of course we would." said Ben.

"Yes, yes, yes. We would." said Lon.

"No doubt about it." said Marcie.

"Absolutely." added Ben.

"You know we've got you back." said Peppermint Patty.

"Trouble on deck?" asked a voice, whom Thomas realized belonged to...

"Governor Ratcliffe!"

"Thomas and the boys fell overboard, sir." explained John.

"Thank heavens they've been successfully retrieved." said Ratcliffe. "Well done, Smith."

"Thank you, sir." said John.

Ratcliffe, carrying Percy, then, climbed down to the main deck, with Wiggins, holding up an umbrella, and Lucy, Linus's sister, close behind him.

"Don't lose heart, men." he assured. "It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom...prosperity...the adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages, shall stand in our way. Carry on, men!"

The crew cheered as Ratcliffe, still carrying Percy, walked over to his cabin, with Lucy and Wiggins following him.

"Inspirational speech, Governor." said Lucy.

"A stirring oration sir." agreed Wiggins. "I'm sure the men were most exhilarated."

"Yes, well," said Ratcliffe. "I need those witless suckers to dig up my gold, don't I, little Percy-poo?"

Percy growled in agreement.

* * *

"This New World's going to be great, John." said Thomas as he, Charlie Brown & Linus helped John tie up the cannons. "I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him."

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Thomas." said John. "Leave the savages to me."

"You think they'll give us much trouble, sir?" asked Marcie.

"Not as much trouble as Smith'll give them, Marcie." replied Peppermint Patty. "And stop calling me 'sir!'"

As one of the settlers played his fiddle, Ben plucked a feather from his hat and placed it on a mop head as if it was an Indian.

**ENGLISHMEN:**  
_We'll kill ourselves an Injun_

**JOHN SMITH:**  
_Or maybe two or three_

**ENGLISHMEN, JOHN SMITH & PEANUTS GANG:**  
_We're stalwart men and bold_  
_Of the Virginia Company_

As the crew helped themselves to some pouring root beer from one of the barrels that John uncorked with his sword, Charlie Brown, Linus, Thomas, Snoopy & Woodstock followed John up to the crow's nest, where Sn

"What do you think the New World will look like?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Like all the others, I bet." assumed Linus.

"I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, boys." said John as he petted Snoopy and looked out into the ocean. "What could possibly be different about this one?"

**ENGLISHMEN & PEANUTS GANG:**  
_It's glory, God and gold_  
_And the Virginia Company_


	3. The Chief Has Returned

Far across the sea, a party of Indian warriors rowed through a wooded land, where two scouts could see them from a distance, alerting the tribal village that their brave chief, Powhatan has returned.

**Native Americans:**  
_Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega_  
_Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_  
_Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega_  
_Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_

**Women:**  
_Steady as the beating drum_  
_Singing to the cedar flute_  
_Seasons go and seasons come_  
_Bring the corn and bear the fruit_

**Native Americans:**  
_By the waters sweet and clean_  
_Where the mighty sturgeon lives_  
_Plant the squash and reap the bean_  
_All the earth our mother gives_

_O great spirit, hear our song_  
_Help us keep the ancient ways_  
_Keep the sacred fire strong_  
_Walk in balance all our days_

_Seasons go and seasons come_  
_Steady as the beating drum_  
_Plum to seed to bud to plum_  
_(Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)_  
_Steady as the beating drum_

_Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega_  
_Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_

The villagers gathered around, welcoming Powhatan and his brave warriors home.

"Ka-ma wingapo, Powhatan." greeted Kekata, the village shaman.

"Ay-man-ay-cho, Kekata." Powhatan greeted back. "It's good to be home."

Then, he turned to his people.

"Chesk-cham-ay! The Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again!"

As the villagers cheered, Kekata said to Powhatan. "Your return has brought much joy to the village. Look at all these smiling faces."

"And yet, there's one smiling face I hope to see." said Powhatan. "Where's my daughter?"

"You know Pocahontas." replied Kekata. "She has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her."


	4. Playing with Water

From atop a cliff, Pocahontas, the chief's daughter felt the wind blow through her hair as she gazed over the landscape, when she heard her friend, Nakoma call out. "Pocahontas! Your father's back! Come down here!"

"He's back, Flit!" Pocahontas said to her hummingbird friend, then hurried down the cliff.

At the same time, another one of Pocahontas's animal friends, a racoon named Meeko was helping himself to some berries when Flit caught one of the in the air with his tiny beak, and snickered at him.

"Come on, Meeko!" said Pocahontas as she ran past her racoon friend, who placed the berries aside and caught up with her, only to see Pocahontas dash back to the cliff.

"No!" cried Nakoma. "Not that…way."

But Pocahontas had already jumped off the cliff and gracefully dove into the deep water.

"Show-off." said Nakoma.

Flit saw the whole thing from atop the cliff and shook his head, thinking to himself. "Just like her mother."

Apparently, so was Meeko, who jumped off the cliff, just like Pocahontas, but unlike her, he began to panic when he saw how huge that fall was.

Flit was about to scold him, but Meeko just grabbed him, hoping that he can ride on the little bird.

Unfortunately, because of Meeko's weight, Flit can't carry him, causing them both to fall into the water, which Nakoma scanned through looking for...

"Pocahontas? Pocahontas? Are you all right? Well, you better be all right because I'm not coming in after you…!"

As she spoke, Pocahontas pushed her canoe over, sending her friend in the water, where, under the overturned canoe, Nakoma asked. "Don't you think we're getting a little old for these games?"

In response, Pocahontas spitted out some water on her, resulting in a splash battle between the two laughing friends.

Meanwhile, Flit flew out of the water and spotted Meeko trying to climb onto Nakoma's upside down canoe.

Upon seeing his tail resembling a target, Flit flew towards Meeko, attempting to poke him in the back with his nose for making him fall in the water, but the little racoon lost his grip and fell back into the water whil Flit got his nose stuck on the canoe.

"Help me turn this thing over."

Upon hearing Pocahontas's voice, Flit tried to get his nose unstuck but wounded up getting turned upside down into the water while Pocahontas and Nakoma hopped back on the canoe.

"What were you doing up there?" asked Nakoma.

"Thinking." replied Pocahontas.

Meeko hopped into the canoe as well and shook himself dry.

"Meeko!" groaned Pocahontas.

"About the dream again?" gussed Nakoma. "Oh, have you figured it out yet?"

"I know it means something." said Pocahontas. "I just don't know what."

"You should ask your father about it." suggested Nakoma.

"Maybe I should." said Pocahontas, before realizing a certain bird was missing.

"Come on, Flit." she said, plucking him from the back of the canoe. "Quit playing around. We have to get back."


	5. Father and Daughter Reunion

By the time Pocahontas and Nakoma rowed home, they could hear Powhatan say, "The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Kocoum, for he attacked with the fierce strength of the bear. He has proven himself to be the greatest…"

"Oh, he's so handsome." said Nakoma.

"Hmm. The least he can do is smile." added Pocahontas, who noticed the smirk in his face.

"Tonight, we will feast in his honor!" concluded Powhatan.

As the villagers cheered, Pocahontas hurried over to her father, who exclaimed. "My daughter."

"Wingapo, Father." greeted Pocahontas as she held him close.

"Seeing you gives me great joy."

"I'm so glad you've come home safely."

"Let's go inside. We have much to talk about." said Powhatan as he led his daughter to their longhouse. "I want to hear everything you've been doing while I was away."

Meeko and Flit slipped inside through the roof as Pocahontas said. "Father, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something's about to happen...something exciting."

"Yes," agreed Powhatan as he placed his headdress on a nearby shelf, where Meeko and Flit were, listening to their conversation. "Something exciting _is_ about to happen."

"Really, what is it?" asked Pocahontas.

"Kocoum has asked to seek your hand in marriage." replied Powhatan.

When she heard that, Pocahontas didn't know what to say.

"Marry Kocoum?"

Flit nodded in agreement. But Meeko just stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Powhatan went on.

Pocahontas smiled uneasily, then looked outside, where the tribe children were urging Kocoum to play with them.

"But he's so… serious." she would say.

"Which is why Kocoum will make a fine husband." explained Powhatan. "He is loyal, strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls."

As he talked, Meeko toyed with Powhatan's things, even acting like him...in his own innocent way.

Flit, however, didn't think it was funny. He poked his tiny beak at Meeko's stomach and pulled the the headdress over his head.

"With him, you'll be safe from harm." Powhatan went on.

Still, Pocahontas wasn't sure about this.

"Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path." she said.

"This_ is_ the right path for you."

"But why can't I choose..."

Before Pocahontas could go on, Meeko, who tried to regain his sight, only to lose his balance, landing in her arms.

Pocahontas giggled as she lifted the headdress from Meeko's eyes.

Realizing he was in the middle of their conversation, the little raccoon scurried off.

"Pocahontas, try to understand." Powhatan said as he led his daugher back outside. "As daughter of the chief, you must learn to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river.

_As the river cuts his path_  
_Though the river's proud and strong_  
_He will choose the smoothest course_  
_That's why river's live so long_  
_They're steady_  
_As the steady beating drum_

"Your mother wore this for our wedding." he said, pulling out his late wife's necklace. "It was her dream to see you wear it at your own."

Once Powhatan placed it around his daughter's neck, he stepped back and smiled. "It suits you."


	6. Just Around the Riverbend

"He wants me to be steady…" Pocahontas said to Meeko and Flit when they caught up with her later that day. "...like the river."

As they looked closer at the river, two otters popped out of the water, startling Meeko and Flit.

"But it's not steady at all." Pocahontas added as she hopped into her canoe and followed the otters through the river.

_What I love most about rivers is:_  
_You can't step in the same river twice_  
_The water's always changing, always flowing_  
_But people, I guess, can't live like that_  
_We all must pay a price_  
_To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing_  
_What's around the riverbend_  
_Waiting just around the riverbend_

_I look once more_  
_Just around the riverbend_  
_Beyond the shore_  
_Where the gulls fly free_  
_Don't know what for_  
_What I dream the day might send_  
_Just around the riverbend_  
_For me_  
_Coming for me_

_I feel it there beyond those trees_  
_Or right behind these waterfalls_  
_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming_  
_For a handsome sturdy husband_  
_Who builds handsome sturdy walls_  
_And never dreams that something might be coming?_  
_Just around the riverbend_  
_Just around the riverbend_

_I look once more_  
_Just around the riverbend_  
_Beyond the shore_  
_Somewhere past the sea_  
_Don't know what for..._  
_Why do all my dreams extend_  
_Just around the riverbend?_  
_Just around the riverbend..._

As she rowed past the rest of her animal friends, rode the waterfall down to some rapids and over the rainbow, Pocahontas noticed two paths; one was smooth and calm while the other was in a zigzag form.

_Should I choose the smoothest course_  
_Steady as the beating drum?_  
_Should I marry Kocoum?_  
_Is all my dreaming at an end?_  
_Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver_  
_Just around the riverbend?_


	7. Grandmotherly Advice

Pocahontas rowed her canoe towards the winding path that flowed to the heart of the forest, where a secluded glade stood.

The rest of her animal friends gathered around as she climbed out of her canoe and sat on a root as a voice asked. "Is that my Pocahontas?"

"Grandmother Willow, I need to talk to you." called Pocahontas.

The bark on the ancient tree began to change shape, revealing the face of an old woman.

"Good morning, child." smiled Grandmother Willow. "I was hoping you'd visit today."

Then, she gasped at what she saw. "Why, your mother's necklace!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." said Pocahontas. "My father wants me to marry Kocoum."

"Kocoum?" said Grandmother Willow. "But he's so serious."

"I know." agreed Pocahontas. "My father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream and I think it's..."

"Oh, a dream!" interrupted Grandmother Willow. "Let's hear all about it!"

All at once, the animals started to chatter with excitement.

"Quiet!" demanded Grandmother Willow _"QUIET!"_

The animals did as they were told, except for a little frog, who let out a ribbit, then gulped upon seeing Grandmother Willow's cold stare and his under a lilypad.

"Now, then," said Grandmother Willow. "You were saying."

"Well," began Pocahontas. "I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow? How unusual."

"Yes! It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops."

"Hmm." pondered Grandmother Willow. "Well, seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But, Grandmother Willow, what is my path?" asked Pocahontas. "How am I ever going to find it?"

Grandmother Willow chuckled. "Your mother asked me the very same question."

"She did? What did you tell her?" asked Pocahontas.

"I told her to listen." replied Grandmother Willow. "All around you are spirits, my dear. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

**WIND SPIRITS:**  
_Ay ay ay na ay ay na_

"I hear the wind." said Pocahontas.

"Yes. What is it telling you?" asked Grandmother Willow.

"I don't understand."

**GRANDMOTHER WILLOW:**  
_Que que na-to-ra_  
_You will understand_  
_Listen with your heart_  
_You will understand_  
_Let it break upon you_  
_Like a wave upon the sand_

"It's saying something's coming!" Pocahontas said finally. "Strange clouds?"

**GRANDMOTHER WILLOW:**  
_Listen with your heart_  
_You will understand_

**WIND SPIRITS:**  
_You will understand_

Pocahontas climbed to the top, while Meeko, Flit, and the rest of the animals scurried back down, while Grandmother Willow asked. "What do you see?"

"Clouds!" answered Pocahontas. "Strange clouds."

* * *

Little did she realize the clouds were actually sails of the _Susan Constant, _where inside his cabin, Ratcliffe marveled at the forest that lined the coast.

"Look at it, my friends." he said. "An entire New World chock full of gold, just waiting for me."

"And scores of adventures waiting for us, right, Percy?" asked Wiggins as he groomed Percy.

"You don't think we'll meet some savages, do you, Governor?" asked Lucy as she bussed Ratcliffe's dish.

"If we do, Lucille," replied Ratcliffe. "We should be sure to give them a proper English greeting."

"Oh, gift baskets!" suggested Wiggins as he held up a few of them.

Ratcliffe rolled his eyes, saying to himself. "And he came so highly recommended."

As he sat on his disk, looking at a map of the New World, John hurried inside his cabin.

"It's perfect, Governor." he said. "The water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore.

"Hey there, Percy." he greeted, mussing up the pug's fur, much to his displeasure.

"Well, don't just stand here." said Lucy. "Get out there and tell them!"

"Just did, Lucy." replied John. "I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go."

"Now, about the natives." reminded Ratcliffe. "I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission."

"Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle." said John.

"Well, that's reassuring." Lucy said sarcastically as she poured some wine for Ratcliffe, who said. "Quite. That'll be all, Smith, there's a good man."

"See ya, Percy." said John, mussing his fur again before he hurried out of the cabin.

Once the door was closed, Ratcliffe asked. "The crew like Smith, don't they?"

"Well, he is good-looking." said Lucy as she fixed up Percy's fur. "I'll give him credit for that."

"I've never been a popular man." said Ratcliffe.

"I like you." commented Wiggins, who helped his boss with his belt, cape, and hat...with Lucy's help, of course.

"And don't think I don't know what those backstabbers at court say about me."

"You mean all that talk about you being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything he's..."

Before Lucy could say any more, Ratcliffe cut her off, saying. "I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory! But, mark my words. When King James see the gold these peasants unearth, success will be mine at last."


	8. Strangers in the New World

"Wake up! Shake a leg!" Ben called out while Thomas, Charlie Brown & Linus marveled at the New World.

"It's...incredible!" exclaimed Charlie Brown.

"And it's all ours." added Linus.

"I've never seen anything like it." said Thomas.

"It can look like Ratcliffe's knickers, for all I care!" said Ben.

"Yeah, just as long as we get off this stinking boat." added Peppermint Patty as she and Marcie lowered the rope ladder, which John climbed down, saying. "Well, let's go, then. We didn't come all this way just to look at it."

* * *

As John and his selected crew, which included Charlie Brown, Linus, Thomas, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Ben & Lon and Snoopy & Woodstock, rowed past the towering trees and towards the shore, Pocahontas, along with Meeko and Flit, watched them land in a safe distance.

Soon afterwards, they all pulled the _Susan Constant _closer to the shore.

"Keep it taut, lads. Keep it taut!" said Ben

"Steady, steady." said Marcie.

"OK, that's good enough!" said Peppermint Patty.

"All right now, tie her off." instructed Lon.

Far in the back, Charlie Brown held out the end of the rope

"Hey, John, will you tie up this...end?" he asked, then realized that John wasn't there.

Linus and Thomas took notice as well and found John climbing up a tall pine tree.

"John? What are you doing up there?" Thomas called out.

"Getting a better look!" John called back as he climbed up the top.

Not knowing that Pocahontas was watching him from behind a bush, John stared out into the lush wilderness.

Meanwhile, Meeko crept over to where he was, despite Pocahontas's best efforts to grab a hold of him.

Flit tried to stop Meeko by holding onto his tail, only to be flung back towards the bush, while Meeko bumped into Snoopy, who, along with Woodstock, followed John up the tree.

"Hey!" exlcaimed John as he quick pulled out his knife from inside his boot, only to see Meeko on top of Snoopy, chuckling nervously.

From where she was hiding, Pocahontas gasped, thinking he was going to harm her little raccoon friend.

But John just knelt down and stuck his knife back into his boot.

"Well," he said. "You're a strange-looking fellow. You hungry?"

He pulled out something from his satchel and held it out to Meeko. "Here you go. It's a biscuit. It's food. Well, sort of."

Meeko stared at John for a moment, then snatched the biscuit from his hand and munched on it.

"You like it, eh?" said John, who pulled out another biscuit from his satchel. "Well, try eating it for four months straight."

Inside her bush, Pocahontas smiled with relief. This man wasn't going to hurt Meeko. In fact, he seemed kind.

Meeko looked back and pointed at his biscuit.

"You got a friend back there?" asked John, who, along with Snoopy and Woodstock, walked towards the bush, where Pocahontas leaned as far as she could.

Just before they could take a look inside, Flit burst out of the bush.

"Hey, what, what, watch out!" exclaimed John as he tried to swat the little hummingbird away, with a little help from Snoopy and Woodstock, not realizing Meeko was helping himself to the biscuits that fell out of this satchel. "No…get that…look out!"

"John, you better get down here!" Thomas called out. "The Governor's coming ashore!"

"All right, all right, I'm leaving." John said to Flit, then climbed down the tree with Snoopy and Woodstock in tow while Meeko helped himself to the biscuit crumbs.

But that wasn't enough to please him. He wanted more biscuits.

* * *

Back at the village, the tribe gathered together to discuss the strangers that had come to their land.

"Did you see their skin?" asked a villager. "Pale and sickly."

"They have hair on their faces like dogs." added another.

"My brothers," said Powhatan as he held out his hand, silencing the room. "We must learn more about these visitors. Kekata, what do you see?"

Kekata stood up, chanted and poured a handful of powder into the fire, which spewed a cloud of smoke that took shape.

"These are not men like us..." he examined. "...but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder.

"They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path." added Kekata as the smoke changed into the shape of wolves, who loomed all over the room, startling everyone but Kocoum, who said to...

"Great Powhatan, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks."

As the smoke wolf loomed towards Powhatan brushed it away with his hand, while staring at Kocoum, to whom he replied. "In that battle, Kocoum, we knew how to fight our enemy. But these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay."


	9. Digging Through Song

But the settlers did stay, for Ratcliffe, clutching the British flag in one hand, proclaimed. "I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of His Majesty, King James the First, and do so name this settlement Jamestown."

"Bravo! Bravo!" cheered Wiggins from inside his boss' cabin. "Beautifully spoken, sir!"

He, then, walked over to Percy's bathtub.

"Hurry now, Percy." he said, scrubing one of his little paws with a bath brush. "We must be all squeaky clean for the New World."

As Wiggins left, Percy helped himself to a bowl of cherries, which caught Meeko's attention from outside.

Just before Percy could eat another cherry, there was a splash.

As Percy looked around to find the cause of the splash, a funny-looking creature appeared in one of the rising bubbles, which was popped by...Meeko...sitting in his little bathtub.

Percy stared in shock, for he had never seen a raccoon before.

While he just stood there, Meeko swallowed the whole bowl of cherries, which made Percy growl furiously and chase him out of the _Susan Constant._

But before he could catch him, Meeko hopped onto a rigging hook and swung towards a nearby branch, which he caught, while Percy tripped down the gangplank and into the muddy ground.

* * *

"Looks like Ratcliffe chose a good spot, eh, Captain?" Lucy asked John. "And not one single savage in sight."

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, Lucy." replied John.

"Well, if you're so sure about it." said Lucy. "Why don't you go look for..."

As she spoke, Snoopy popped out of nowhere and licked Lucy's face, for if John was going to look for some savages, he and Woodstock were, too.

"Ugh! I've been kissed by a dog!" cried Lucy. "I have dog germs! Get hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some iodine!"

"All right, come on, Snoopy. Let's go." said John as he picked up Snoopy and headed into the forest, not knowing that Pocahontas was still watching him.

* * *

"Now, gentlemen, to work." said Ratcliffe. "You tykes get the ship unloaded. You men build the fort. The rest of you…break out the shovels! It's time to start digging!"

"Digging?" repeated Ben, Lon, Peppermint Patty and Marcie.

"Why, of course!" answered Ratcliffe as he pulled out the map of the New World. "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold...mountains of it!

"Why, for years, they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources. But now…" he addded, pressing his sword on Virginia that was on the map. "It's our turn.

_The gold of Cortez_  
_The jewels of Pizarro_  
_Will seem like mere trinkets_  
_By this time tomorrow_  
_The gold we find here_  
_Will dwarf them by far_  
_Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys_  
_Dig up Virginia, boys_

As he sang, Ratcliffe tossed shovels and pickaxes to the settlers and Peanuts Gang so they can...

_Mine, boys, mine ev'ry mountain_  
_And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop_  
_Grab a pick, boys_  
_Quick, boys_  
_Shove in a shovel_  
_Uncover those lovely_  
_Pebbles that sparkle and shine_  
_It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine_

Once Ratcliffe pulled the trigger on his flintlock, the settlers and Peanuts Gang started to...

**English Settlers:** Dig and dig and dig and diggety...  
**Peanuts Gang: **Dig and dig and dig and diggety...

**Wiggins:** _Hey, nonny, nonny_  
_Hi, nonny, nonny_  
**Lucy:** _Oh, how I love it!_  
**Wiggins:** _Hey, nonny, nonny_  
_Hi, nonny, nonny_  
**Ratcliffe:** _Riches for cheap!_  
**Wiggins:** _Hey, nonny, nonny_  
_Hi, nonny, nonny_  
**Ratcliffe, Lucy and Wiggins:**  
_There'll be heaps of it..._

"_And I'll be on top of the heap!" _sang Ratcliffe as he imagined his successful return to England.

**Ratcliffe:**  
_My rivals back home_  
_It's not that I'm bitter_  
_But think how they'll squirm_  
_When they see how I glitter!_  
_The ladies at court_  
_Will be all a-twitter_  
_The king will reward me_  
_He'll knight me... no, lord me!_

_It's mine, mine, mine_  
_For the taking_  
_It's mine, boys_  
_Mine me that gold!_  
_With those nuggets dug..._

_It's glory they'll gimme_  
_My dear friend, King Jimmy_  
_Will probably build me a shrine_

**Ratcliffe, Lucy and Wiggins:**  
_When all of the gold..._

**Ratcliffe:**  
_...is mine!_

**Peanuts Gang:** _Dig and dig and dig and diggety..._  
**English Settlers: **_Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig!_

When the crew kept on digging...and singing, John, Snoopy and Woodstock, ventured further into the forest, where they marvel at each stop they make, unaware that Pocahontas was following them.

**Smith:** _All of my life, I have searched for a land_  
_Like this one_  
_A wilder, more challenging country_  
_I couldn't design_  
_Hundreds of dangers await_  
_And I don't plan to miss one_  
_In a land I can claim_  
_A land I can tame_  
_The greatest adventure is mine!_

**Ratcliffe:** _Keep on working, lads_  
_Don't be shirking, lads_  
_Mine, boys, mine_  
_Mine me that gold_  
_Beautiful gold_

**English Settlers & Peanuts Gang (overlapping with Ratcliffe):** _Mine_  
_Find a mother lode_  
_Then find another load!_  
_Dig! Dig! and diggety_  
_Dig! Dig! for that gold_

**All:** _Make this island_  
_My land!_

**Ratcliffe:** Make the mounds big, boys  
I'd help you to dig, boys  
But I've got this crick in me spine

**Smith: **_This land we behold..._

**Ratcliffe:** _This beauty untold..._

**Smith:** _A man can be bold!_

**Ratcliffe:** _It all can be sold!_  
_And the gold_  
_Is..._  
_Mine!_  
_Mine!_  
_Mine!_

**English Settlers & Peanuts Gang (overlapping with Ratcliffe): **S_o go for the gold_  
_We know which is here_  
_All the riches here_  
_From this minute_  
_This land and what's in it is_  
_Mine!_  
_Dig and dig and diggety-dig!_  
_Hey, nonny, nonny, nonny, it's mine!_


	10. Listen With Your Heart

John, Snoopy and Woodstock kept going through the forest when they came to the edge of a waterfall.

Once there, John placed Snoopy down, telling him. "There you go, boy. Drink up."

As Snoopy did, he cupped his hands with water, which, to his surprise, showed a reflection.

John looked around, but there was no one there.

He picked up his helmet & Snoopy and went on his way, Woodstock flying beside him.

At the same time, Pocahontas slowly crept to where John was, but saw he wasn't there.

Little did she realize, as she hopped from one rock to the other, John was hiding inside the waterfall, along with Snoopy and Woodstock, preparing to take fire.

Once the shadow, John leapt out of the falls and onto one of the rocks, where he aimed his musket...at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, Pocahontas.

For a moment, they stood there silently, staring at each other.

Cautiously, John placed his gun down, climbed down from his rock, and slowly walked towards Pocahontas while removing his helmet.

Just then, Snoopy and Woodstock popped out of the water, startling Pocahontas, who sprinted in fear.

"No, wait! Please!" John called out.

But Pocahontas ran as fast as she could to her canoe, still in sight.

Just before she could row back, with Meeko and Flit in tow, John's voice stopped her.

"Miss!"

Pocahontas turned to see him, Snoopy and Woodstock catching up with her.

"Don't run off." said John.

Pocahontas hesitated for a moment.

The man's voice was kind. In fact, he was nice to Meeko.

"It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." assured John, who held out his hand. "Here. Let me help you out of there."

"Mat-ta-que-na-to-rath." said Pocahontas, in her native language.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" assumed John.

Pochontas stared at his outstreched hand, then at John, who said. "It's all right."

A slight breeze begin to blow as Pocahontas slowly took his hand.

**WIND SPIRIT:**  
_Ay ay ay na ay ay na_

_"Listen with your heart," _Pocahontas could hear Grandmother Willow sing as John helped her out of her canoe. "_You will understand."_

Upon seeing Pocahontas and John staring at each other, Flit tried to stop the moment, only to held back by Meeko, who caught his little tail while enjoying what was happening.

**GRANDMOTHER WILLOW (voiceover):**  
_Let it break upon you_  
_Like a wave upon the sand_

"Who are you?" asked John.

_"Listen with your heart," _Pocahontas heard Grandmother Willow echoing. "_You will understand."_

"Pocahontas." she finally said.

Snoopy and Woodstock were shocked to hear her speak. So was John, who said. "What? What did you say?"

"My name is Pocahontas."

With a smile, John pointed to himself, replying. "I'm John Smith."


	11. Surprise Ambush

Meanwhile, Kocoum and two of his fellow warriors watched the settlers and Peanuts Gang digging while Ratcliffe said. "That's it. Keep at it, men. Keep digging. It's got to be here somewhere."

While watching from atop a tree, Namontack, one of the warriors let out a whistle.

"There's thirty more of them, down by the ridge." the other warrior said to Kocoum, who replied. "That makes more than a hundred."

"Well? Anything?" asked Lucy, who was checking on the progress as well.

"Nope." sighed Schroedor.

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, Lucy." added Thomas.

"Uh, Ratcliffe, I love getting dirty as much as the next guy," said Pig Pen, who was getting more dirtier than usual. "But how long do we have to keep digging like this?"

"Aye," said Ben. "We're slaving away, busting our backs day and night..."

"For king and country." Ratcliffe finished for him while gnawing on a chicken leg. "I know, I know, and I share your fatigue.

"Wiggins!" he called out.

Wiggins was busy making topiary animals out of some bushes when Ratcliffe called out to him again.

"Wiggins!"

"Coming!" he called back, rushing to his boss, who handed him his plate with the half-eaten chicken leg, telling him to...

"Dispose of this."

Smiling to himself, Wiggins knelt down and showed Percy the chicken leg, hoping he might like it.

"Who's a good doggie? Hmm? Who's a good doggie?" he cooed while Percy just rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Fetch, boy!" said Wiggins, who, then, threw the chicken leg.

But Percy just stood where he was, when he spotted someone looking up from one of the bushes...and yelped, which caught Ratcliffe's attention.

"Savages!" he said, now realizing he and the others were being watched. "It's an ambush! Arm yourselves!"

"Run!" cried Wiggins as he hid under one of his topiary animals.

"Arm yourselves!" repeated Ratcliffe. "Make sure every man has a musket!"

Every man made sure they did, for they each grabbed a musket of their own, so they can...

"Shoot!" ordered Ratcliffe.

While catching up with the others, Thomas tripped over a log, accidentally setting off his rifle.

Upon hearing the blast, Lucy managed to get out of the way as the shot ran through.

"I'm telling on you, blockhead!" she threatened Thomas.

While he and the settlers fired at the warriors, who fired back, Ratcliffe heard the sound of "Vergnügungspark*" coming from Schroedor's piano.

"Must you play the piano now?" he asked.

"Practice makes perfect, Governor?" replied Schroedor.

Just then, an arrow hit his piano.

"Hey!" Schroedor cried out, only to use his piano as a shield to protect himself from the aiming arrows.

"Where's that blasted Smith when I need him?" bellowed Ratcliffe, who, then, noticed Namontack up in the tree...and shot his leg!

Clutching his wound, Namontack fell from his post and to the ground, crying. "My leg*!"

"Namontack!" cried Kocoum.

Namontack looked up to see Schroedor raising his piano at him, only to be stopped by Kocoum.

"Do you have any idea how much this piano cost?" Schroedor asked through his clenched teeth.

But Kocoum just pushed him away with his foot and hoisted Namontack over his shoulder.

"Let's get back to the village!" he said to his comrades.

"My leg." groaned Namontack.

The settlers and Peanuts Gang cheered victoriously, but Ratcliffe just said. "Shut up! Shut up, you fools! They'll be back.

"Everyone back to camp!" he ordered. "Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!"

As Ratcliffe left in a huff, Lucy caught up to him.

"Uh, Ratcliffe?"

"Yes, Lucille?" replied Ratcliffe, who had knelt down so Lucy could whisper in his ear.

As he listened, Ratcliffe stared coldly at Thomas, who was being helped up by Charlie Brown and Linus.

"Learn to use that thing properly." he instructed, referring to the gun, which Thomas accidentally set off. "A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot."

"Good grief." groaned Charlie Brown.

* * *

Back at the village, in his longhouse, Powhatan knelt beside Namontack as Kekata tended his wound.

"These beasts invade our shores," he fumed. "And now this!"

Once he finished chanting, Kekata sadly shook his head.

"This wound is strange to me." he concluded.

As he watched Namontack groan in pain, Powhatan knew what must be done.

"We will fight this enemy," he delcared. "But we cannot do it alone.

"Kocoum, send messengers to every village in our nation." he said to his bravest warrior. "We will call on our brothers to help us fight."

Then, once outside the longhouse, he addressed the villagers. "These white men are dangerous! No one is to go near them!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***"Vergnügungspark," composed by Gerhard Trede, w****as one of the production music used in "SpongeBob Squarepants," in which the quote _"MY LEG!" _was famously heard throughout the show.**


	12. So Much to Know

Little did he realize that his own daughter was actually talking to one of those white men, who asked. "So, uh, what river is this?"

"Quiyoughcohannock." replied Pocahontas as she tried on John's helmet.

"You have the most unusual names here." said John. "Chicahominy, Quiyough...Quiyoughcohannock, Pocahontas."

"You have the most unusual name, too...John Smith." replied Pocahontas.

As she spoke, John heard a familiar screech.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pulling out a certain raccoon by the tail, while he helped himself to more biscuits from his satchel. "Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?"

"Meeko!" scolded Pocahontas as she brought her little friend closer to her.

"Well, how do you do, Meeko?" greeted John, who held out his hand, to which Meeko thought he had another biscuit, which he looked for, then crossed his paws in disappointment.

"It's all right, it's just a handshake." explained John. "Here, let me show you."

Again, Pocahontas stared at John's extended hand.

"Nothing's happening." she said.

"No, no, I need your hand first." replied John.

So Pocahontas held out her own hand, which John shook, explaining. "It's how we say hello."

Upon seeing this, Meeko tried shaking with Flit, whom he shook up and down while Snoopy and Woodstack laughed.

"This is how we say hello." said Pocahontas, who held her hand up, palm facing outward, and move it in a circle in the air. "Wingapo."

"Wingapo." recalled John, who copied what she did.

"And how we say goodbye...Ana." said Pocahontas, who moved her hand back the other way.

"I like 'hello' better." said John, who put his hand up against hers.

Upon seeing that, Flit got between both hands, pushing them apart, and squeaked at John, who said. "Yeah, I remember you."

Flit landed on Pocahontas's finger as she explained. "Flit just doesn't like strangers."

"But Snoopy, Woodstock and I aren't strangers anymore." said John.

Woodstock wanted to be on Pocahontas's finger, but Flit shooed him away.

Squeaking frighteningly, Woodstock flew back to Snoopy.

"Hmm, stubborn little fellow, isn't he?" guessed John.

_"Very_ stubborn." replied Pocahontas.

Just as before, John heard a rustle coming from his satchel.

"Hey!"

Meeko popped out...with what he thought was another biscuit.

"Meeko! Come back here!" called Pocahontas.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt it." assured John.

Meeko took a look at the biscuit, which wasn't a biscuit, but a compass, which he banged against a rock!

"Hey, what are you doing?!" growled John, who tried to catch the thieving raccoon, who climbed up the nearest tree in a hurry, ignoring Pocahontas calling, "Meeko, bring that back!"

"No, no, it's all right. He can keep it." said John, who then called up to Meeko. "Call it a gift."

As he heard Meeko banging the compass on a branch, Snoopy growled as if he was saying, _"Be careful with that!"_

"What was that?" asked Pocahontas.

"My compass." replied John.

"Compass?"

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost." explained John. "But it's all right. I'll get another one in London."

"London? Is that your village?" asked Pocahontas.

"Yes," said John. "It's a very big village."

"What's it like?" asked Pocahontas.

"Well, it's got streets filled with carriages, bridges over the rivers..." explained John. "...and buildings as tall as trees."

"I'd like to see those things." said Pocahontas.

John smiled. "You will."

"How?" asked Pocahontas.

"We're going to build them here." replied John. "We'll show your people how to use this land properly, how to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it?" repeated Pocahontas.

"Yes, we'll build roads and decent houses and..." John went on, but Pocahontas cut him off, saying. "Our houses are fine."

"You think that, only because you don't know any better."

At that last comment, Pocahontas stared coldly at John and stomped back to her canoe, while John tried to stop her...

"Wait a minute, don't take it that..."

...all while trying to get away from Flit, who swarmed around him, Snoopy and Woodstock, who argued with the hummingbird.

* * *

Pocahontas had just got on her canoe and was about to row away, but John caught up to her, saying. "Hey, hey, wait! Wait, wait!

"There's so much we can teach you." he said, holding the front of her canoe. "We've improved the lives of savages all over the world."

"Savages?!" repeated Pocahontas, feeling offended.

"Uh, not that you're a savage." said John.

"Just my people?" assumed Pocahontas.

"No, listen, that's not what I meant." said John. "Let me explain."

But Pocahontas didn't want to hear any more.

"Let go!" she demanded.

"No, I'm not letting you leave." said John, still holding the canoe, from which Pocahontas hopped off and climbed up the tree, in where John, with Snoopy on tow, climbed after her, saying. "Look, don't do this! 'Savage' is just a word. You know, a term for…people who are uncivilized."

"Like me?" assumed Pocahontas.

"Well, when I say 'uncivilized,'" stumbled John. "What I mean is...is…"

Before he could come with what to say, John accidentally grabbed Snoopy's tail, causing the little beagle to yelp while he and John fell from the tree and into the ground, where Snoopy landed on John's head, followed by his helmet, which clanged hard on the little beagle, who let out a groan.

Pocahontas jumped down from the tree, walked over to John and Snoopy, knelt down in front of them.

"What you mean is..." she said, finishing John's scentence. "...not like you.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage_  
_And you've been so many places_  
_I guess it must be so_  
_But still, I cannot see_  
_If the savage one is me_  
_How can there be so much that you don't know?_  
_You don't know..._

Without a word, John followed Pocahontas further into the forest, where she showed him her world. Snoopy and Woodstock were not far behind.

_You think you own whatever land you land on_  
_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_  
_But I know every rock and tree and creature_  
_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_  
_Are the people who look and think like you_  
_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,_  
_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_  
_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_  
_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_  
_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? (2x)_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_  
_Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth_  
_Come roll in all the riches all around you_  
_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_  
_The heron and the otter are my friends_  
_And we are all connected to each other_  
_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_How high does the sycamore grow?_  
_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_  
_For whether we are white or copper skinned_  
_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_  
_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still_  
_All you'll own is Earth until_  
_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

After what he witnessed, John felt a change coming over him. What Pocahontas was saying made sense. He gazed at her with a new understanding, so did Pocahontas, while Snoopy and Woodstock watched in admiration.

Just then, a beating sound echoed through the forest.

"What is it?"

"The drums." realized Pocahontas. "They mean trouble. I have to go."

Before John could stop her, Pocahontas hurried to her canoe.

As he and Woodstock watched her row towards home, then looked back at John, Snoopy sighed dejectedly.


	13. Ratcliffe's Frustration

Over the next few days, the settlers and Peanuts Gang were hard at work building a fort, should the Indians return to attack.

"All right! This one's ready to hoist!" Ben said one rainy day.

"Two on each side." instructed Lon. "Ready, now? Push!"

"And make sure you keep it from slipping!" Lucy called out as she headed towards Ratcliffe's tent.

"Come on, lass, it's only a little picket fence." said Ben as he, Lon, John, Thomas, Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroedor, Pig Pen, Peppermint Patty and Marcie tried to raise the last section of the fort wall.

"Steady, steady!" said Lon.

"There you go!" said Ben once the section was up.

"That should keep 'em out, eh, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty said, smiling affectionately to Charlie Brown, who awkwardly replied. "If you say so."

As he walked away, not seeing Meeko climb down the plank, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Linus turned to see John quietly shoveling the wet dirt.

"You feeling all right, sir?" asked Marcie.

"What?" John asked back.

"Well, you have been quiet these past few days." reminded Linus.

"Oh, it's probably because he missed all the action." guessed Lon.

"Ah, don't worry, John." said Thomas, who placed a hand on John's shoulder. "You'll get your chance to deal with the Indians."

"Yeah, we'll take care of them like that we did last time, eh, mates?" said Lon, who picked up a nearby pickaxe and made believe it was a gun, while singing.

_We shot ourselves an Injun_  
_Or maybe two or three_

"All right, you howling nutter, get to work!" snapped Ben.

"Come on, Ben. It's just a little fun." said Lon.

"Oh, we're having loads of fun, all right." Pig-Pen said sarcastically, for the rain had doused his rain cloud.

"Look at us!" Schroedor groaned in frustration. "No gold, no food, while Ratcliffe sits up in his tent all day, happy as a clam."

* * *

Inside his tent, however, Ratcliffe was anything but happy.

"I'm doomed!" he said. "I should be wallowing in riches right now, Lucille, and I haven't seen so much as a speck!"

Meanwhile, Meeko peeked inside his tent to see Sally placing a merry-go-round with bones tied to it in front of Percy.

"Spoiled mutt." she muttered to herself, leaving the pampered pug to munch on one of the bones.

But when Percy tried to eat another, he saw that the rest of the bones were not where they used to be.

That's when he saw Meeko on top of the merry-go-round, helping himself to the bones he had plucked.

Upon seeing Percy growling angrily at him, Meeko flashed a smile, gave him a scratch on the chin and dashed for it, with Percy in hot pursuit.

"Where could it be?" said Ratcliffe, who had his eyes focused on his paper and the map. "I've mined the forests and the hills and swamps, and...nothing!"

"Maybe all of this is just a fool's errand." assumed Lucy.

"How can this be a fool's errand, Lucille?" asked Ratcliffe. "How can this be a fool's errand?!"

As he spoke, Ratcliffe and Lucy heard a groan.

They turned and gasped in shock, for they saw an arrow sticking out of Wiggins's head.

"I…I…I made it myself." he said, pulling off the fake arrow from his head.

Realizing it was all a joke, Lucy snatched the arrow from Wiggins, saying. "That wasn't funny, you blo..."

But she cut her secentence upon looking at the arrow.

"Ratcliffe, you don't suppose the Indians..."

"My sentiments exactly." replied Ratcliffe, who looked at the arrow, then turned to...

"Wiggins, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?" he asked.

"Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth?" guessed Wiggins.

"Pretty smart." commented Lucy.

"It's the gold!" Ratcliffe concluded, ignoring Wiggins's correct answer. "They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force, then, won't I?"

He stormed out of his tent and found Peppermint Patty & Marcie playing cards with Ben & Lon.

"You there! Where's Captain Smith?"

Startled by the sound of his voice, the four of them stood up and looked around.

"Well, he's… gone!" said Lon.

"Aye, your singing must have scared him off." assumed Ben.

"Nah, I think something else was bothering him." said Peppermint Patty.

"Well, then, go get him, for heaven's sake!" ordered Ratcliffe.

"But what if we run into the Indians?" asked Marcie.

"That's what guns and clubs are for, dear." said Ratcliffe. "Now, arm yourselves and get moving!"

* * *

Out in the forest, Percy still charged after Meeko, unaware that he was hiding on the head of a moose, posing as a fur cap.

Once he saw that Percy had gone past them, Meeko hopped down from the moose's head, gave him one of Percy's bones and a pat, then scurried off.


	14. A Prescence in the Cornfield

On the other side of the forest, perched on top of one of the cornstalks outside the village, Flit was keeping an eye out for any settlers while Pocahontas and Nakoma were gathering corn down below.

Nakoma, her hands holding her basket filled with corn, noticed Pocahontas putting one ear in her bowl when the sound of her father's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Girls?" he called out, making his way through the cornstalks. "You should be inside the village."

"We'll be all right." assured Pocahontas.

"We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive." added Nakoma.

"Well, just don't go too far." said Powhatan. "With those strangers out there, I don't want you wandering off."

"Yes, Father." replied Pocahontas.

In response, Powhatan smiled.

"When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother."

Pocahontas looked down at the necklace, then at her father, to whom she said. "I miss her."

"But she's still with us." reminded Powhatan. "Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength.

"Someday," he added, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "They'll look to you as well."

"I would be honored by that." said Pocahontas.

Again, Powhatan smiled and added. "Still, you shouldn't be out here on your own. I'll send for Kocoum."

As soon as he left, Nakoma asked. "All right, what is it?"

"What?" Pocahontas asked back.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Pocahontas, you can tell me." said Nakoma. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Hey!" squealed a familiar voice.

Pocahontas turned and saw that it was Snoopy, out in the cornfield.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see you again." answered John, who appeared from inside the cornstalks, where, from his perch, Flit took notice and charged at him, but this time, John held out another biscuit as a mini shield, in which the little hummingbird found himself stuck to.

Just then, Kocoum's voice called out.

"Pocahontas!"

Woodstock flew over to Pocahontas and chirped as if he was saying. _"We better get outta here."_

As he flew into the cornstalks, Kocoum called again.

"Pocahontas!"

"Please, don't say anything." Pocahontas whispered to Nakoma, then turned to John and Snoopy, grabbing the former's hand, saying. "Quick! This way."

John and Snoopy followed Pocahontas through the cornstalks, just before Kocoum appeared.

"Nakoma, where's Pocahontas?" he asked.

"I…I haven't seen her." fibbed Nakoma as she plucked out another ear of corn.

Kocoum sighed. "Pocahontas can't keep running off like that. It's dangerous out there. You need to tell her that. She listens to you."

As Kocoum walked away, Nakoma let out a scoff. "Huh, sure she does."

Meanwhile, Flit tried to get the biscuit off his little beak, only to flattened by it.


	15. Meeting Grandmother Willow

At the glade, on top of Grandmother Willow's tree, Meeko had just eaten the last of Percy's bones when he heard John say. "This place is incredible!"

He looked out to see Pocahontas leading John, Snoopy and Woodstock to Grandmother Willow's stump while John added. "And to think, we came all this way just to dig it up for gold."

"Gold?" repeated Pocahontas.

"Hey, Meeko." greeted John when he saw the little raccoon slid down one of the vines.

"What's gold?" asked Pocahontas.

"You know, it's…uh...it's...it's yellow, comes out of the ground. It's really valuable." explained John.

"Oh, here, we've lots of it." said Pochontas as she took out the ear of corn she plucked out earlier from her bag. "See?"

"No. Gold is...this." said John as he held out a gold coin, which Pocahontas examined.

"Hmm, there's nothing like that around here." she said.

Thinking it was another biscuit, Meeko snatched the coin from John's hand and bit it, tasting nothing but metal as Snoopy palmed his face in embarassment.

"No gold?" said John.

"Not that I've seen." replied Pocahontas.

John let out a chuckle. "All this way for nothing. Oh, those boys are in for a big surprise."

"Will they leave?" asked Pocahontas.

"Some of them might." replied John.

"Will you go home?"

"Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to." said John. "I've never really belonged anywhere."

"You could belong here." suggested Pocahontas.

Just then, John heard the wind...

**WIND SPIRIT:**  
_Ay ay ay na ay ay na…_

...and saw a woman's face appeared on the side of the tree, startling Snoopy and Woodstock, who fell from the stump and into the water.

"What was that?" asked John.

"Did you see something?" Pocahontas asked back.

"No." stammered John. "No. I just, uh…I…I didn't see anything. Did I?"

"Look again."

And he did, staring into the tree, where the old woman's face appeared again.

**GRANDMOTHER WILLOW:**  
_Let it break upon you_  
_Like a wave upon the sand_

"Hello, John Smith." she greeted.

"Pocahontas, the tree is talking to me." John whispered.

"Then, you should talk back." replied Pocahontas.

"Don't be frightened, young man." assured Grandmother Willow. "My bark is worse than my bite."

Having gotten out of the water, Snoopy and Woodstock stared at Grandmother Willow, then at each other. A tree that could talk? Just when they thought kite-eating trees weren't enough.

"Say something." urged Pocahontas.

"What do you say to a tree?" asked John.

"Anything you want." said Pocahontas.

So, John stood up and faced Grandmother Willow.

"So, uh…"

"Come closer, John Smith." said Grandmother Willow as her vines gently pushed John towards her so she could examine him.

"He has a good soul...and he's handsome, too."

"Oh, I like her." John said to Pocahontas, who smiled and said. "I knew you would."

Just then, a voice called out. "Hey, John!"

It was Peppermint Patty. With her were Marcie, Lon and Ben, who called out. "Smith! Where are ya, mate?"

"We can't let them see us." said John.

"Quick! Over here." Grandmother Willow said, motioning to the other side, where Pocahontas, John, Snoopy and Woodstock hid when Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Ben and Lon arrived at the glade.

"I don't like the looks of this." said Marcie.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." said Lon. "Savages could be hiding anywhere."

"Aye, well, if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot." said Ben. "Or, in your case, lassies, wha..."

Before he could finish, all four of them tripped.

"Marcie, what's the matter with you?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"It wasn't me, sir." replied Marcie. "It was the tree."

"Oh, sure." Peppermint Patty said sarcastically. "The tree just felt like lifting its roots and…"

As she went on, the roots slid underground, in front of their surprised eyes.

"You were saying, lassie?" asked Ben.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a _SNAP!_

_"AHH!" _screamed Peppermint Patty and Marcie.

_"OW!" _groaned Ben and Lon, for their posteriors got hit from behind.

"Run!" cried Ben, who, then, ran for it.

So did Lon, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie, who asked. "But what about Smith, sir?"

"He can take care of himself, Marcie." replied Peppermint Patty. "And stop calling me 'sir!'"

Once they were gone, John turned to Grandmother Willow, saying. "I'm glad you're on our side."

"There's still some snap in these old vines." said Grandmother Willow, for it was her that scared them off, simply by lifting her roots and using her vines as whips to whack Ben and Lon's behinds.

"I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me." said John.

"When will I see you again?" asked Pocahontas.

"We'll meet tonight, right here." replied John, who gazed at Pocahontas one last time, then hurried off.

Snoopy and Woodstock sighed dreamily while Grandmother Willow said. "Well, I haven't had this much excitement in 200 years."

"What am I doing?" asked Pocahontas as she started to braid her hair. "I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again."

"Who wouldn't?" said Grandmother Willow. "I want to see him again."

"But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing." said Pocahontas as Meeko hepled braiding her hair while Snoopy and Woodstock watched, exclaiming. "Ooh."

"Perhaps it's your dream." suggested Grandmother Willow.

"My dream?" Pocahontas recalled, then asked Grandmother Willow. "Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

Grandmother Willow could only smile in response.


	16. No Need to Fight

"The warriors are here!" one of the villagers called out, pointing at the boats that were rowed towards the shore.

Pocahontas made her way through the cornfield, where she could see her father greeting the warriors, then turned to Snoopy and Woodstock, who had followed her back, telling them to...

"Stay here."

Snoopy and Woodstock could only watch in the field as Pocahontas looked in closer, next to Nakoma, who turned to her.

"Pocahontas, are you crazy? What were you doing with that..."

"There you are!" interrupted a voice.

"Kocoum!" realized Pocahontas.

"Look at them." said Kocoum. "Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons."

"Now that we are joined by our brothers," Powhatan announced to his people. "We will defeat this enemy."

But as he made his way his longhouse, Pocahontas hurried up to him, pleading. "Father, I need to speak with you."

"Not right now, dear." said Powhatan. "The council is gathering."

"We don't have to fight them!" begged Pocahontas. "There must be a better way."

"Sometimes, our paths are chosen for us." her father said sternly.

"But maybe we should try talking to them." suggested Pocahontas.

"They do not want to talk." rebuffed Powhatan, who remade his way to the longhouse, when Pocahontas caught ahold of his arm, asking. "But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?"

"Pocahontas."

"Wouldn't you?" Pocahontas repeated in desperation.

"Of course I would." Powhatan replied sadly. "But it's not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore."

With that said, he went inside his longhouse, leaving Pocahontas alone.

* * *

Back at the forest, Meeko was following John when he heard a twig snap.

Turning a corner, he saw an tired Percy limping through one of the trees.

Upon seeing Meeko, Percy's exhaustion turned into anger as he chased the raccoon into a log, in which he got himself stuck while Meeko helped himself out of one end of the log by climbing up a nearby branch and catching up with John by landing on his shoulder.

Left alone in the woods, Percy, his head still stuck in the log, howled in dispair...

* * *

...which echoed all the way to camp, where the settlers and Peanuts Gang were on high alert.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Charlie Brown said to Linus and Thomas while on sentry duty.

Just then, they heard a twig snap.

In a panic, Thomas aimed his musket while Charlie Brown and Linus pointed their clubs at...John?

"Easy, fellas. It's me." he assured while Meeko scurried into his satchel.

Thomas sighed upon seeing his friend. "Oh, John! I could've killed you!"

"Not aiming like that, you couldn't." replied John. "Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well."

Once he was inside the fort, everyone rushed up to him.

"Captain Smith, where were you?" asked Marcie.

"You really had us worried, man." said Peppermint Patty.

_"Smith!" _bellowed Ratcliffe as he walked from his tent to John, with Wiggins and Lucy behind him. "Where have you been?"

"I was out scouting the terrain, sir." answered John.

"Oh, really?" said Lucy, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts." assumed Ratcliffe. "We'll need that information for the battle."

"What battle?" asked John.

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all!" said Ratcliffe.

"No! You can't do that!" John said back.

"Oh?" said Ratcliffe, staring coldly at John. "Can't I?"

"Look, we don't have to fight them." said John.

"John, what's gotten into you?" asked Thomas.

"I met one of them." answered John.

"You met a savage?!" Lucy asked in rage

"They're not savages, Lucy. They can help us." said John. "They know the land, they know how to navigate the rivers and...

"And look! It's food!" he added, showing everyone what Meeko held out from inside his satchel.

"Is that corn?" asked Pig-Pen.

"Well, it's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure." replied John.

"I like gruel." commented Wiggins, to whom Peppermint Patty rolled her eyes at, saying. "Well, I like a good old-fashioned corn on the co..."

But before she take the ear of corn from John, an enraged Ratcliffe grabbed it and tossed it on the ground, stating. "They don't want to feed us, you ninnies! They want to kill us! All of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!"

"But there is no gold!"

Everyone gasped at what they heard from John.

"No gold?" said Ben.

"Say it isn't so!" pleaded Sally.

"And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this." Ratcliffe smirked to John, who answered. "Yes."

"Lies!" yelled Ratcliffe. "Lies, all of it! Murderous thieves. There's no room for their kind in civilized society."

"But this is their land!" protested John.

"This is _my_ land!" shouted Ratcliffe. "I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason...and hanged!"


	17. Sneaking Out

From where they were, Snoopy and Woodstock scanned the entire village. Everyone was asleep in their own homes, the moon was out, and the time was right.

Snoopy let out a howl, which Pocahontas heard.

She had just reached the cornfield when someone called her name!

"Pocahontas!"

"Nakoma!"

"Don't go out there. I lied for you once. Don't ask me to do it again."

"I have to do this." said Pocahontas as she turned to the cornfield, but Nakoma grabbed her arm, saying. "He's one of them!"

"You don't know him." replied Pocahontas.

"If you go out there," Nakoma said, standing between her friend and the cornfield. "You'll be turning your back on your own people."

"I'm trying to help my people." said Pocahontas.

Nakoma stared at her with worry in her eyes.

"Pocahontas, please. You're my best friend, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." said Pocahontas. "I know what I'm doing."

"Pocahontas, no!" cried Nakoma.

But Pocahontas had already fled into the cornfield, with Snoopy and Woodstock close behind.

* * *

At the same time, John had dimmed the light on his lantern. Then, quietly, he and Meeko crept past the crew, some of whom were sitting by the fire, eating popcorn from the ear that John brought.

"Ratcliffe wouldn't take us halfway around the world for nothing, would he?" asked Sally.

"But John does have a point, Sal." said Peppermint Patty. "I mean, we haven't seen any gold since we got here."

"If you ask me," said Schroeder. "Ratcliffe's been lying to us since we left London."

"Well, from what I've seen," said Lucy. "Ratcliffe hasn't been himself since we left London."

"Listen to you, you bunch of rugrats." said Ben. "Those savages didn't attack us for nothing. They're hiding something."

"If they do have the gold," said Lon. "I reckon we'll have to fight them."

As they spoke, Charlie Brown, Linus and Thomas spotted John running towards the fort wall and carefully made his way out.

Meeko followed closely behind.

Charlie Brown, Linus and Thomas peeked out of the fort to see them disappear through the bushes.

"Was that a racc...Ooh!"

As Charlie Brown spoke, he, Linus and Thomas felt a shove out of the fort.

They turned to see Ratcliffe, still inside, telling them to...

"Follow him."

"Uh...wha...wha...But why?" stuttered Charlie Brown.

"I want to know where he's sneaking off to." said Ratcliffe.

"Yes, sir." replied Thomas.

"And if you happen to see any Indians," Ratcliffe went on, tossing Thomas a musket and two clubs to Charlie Brown and Linus. "You know what to do."

Charlie Brown, Linus and Thomas looked at each other and, realizing they had no choice, said together. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Thomas? You've been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier." Ratcliffe added. "Don't disappoint me again."

As he walked away, Charlie Brown gave Thomas a pat on the back and said to him and Linus. "Come on."

* * *

Back at the village, Kocoum was outside his hut sharpening his stone knife blade when Nakoma came up to him.

"Kocoum?"

"What is it?" asked Kocoum.

"It's Pocahontas."

"What's wrong? Is she all right?" asked Kocoum.

Feeling the worst of what'll happen to Pocahontas, Nakoma answered. "I think she's in trouble."


	18. Scuffle to the Death

"The earth is trembling, child." Grandmother Willow said to Pocahontas once she, Snoopy and Woodstock arrived at the glade. "What's happened?"

"The warriors are here!" panted Pocahontas, before a voice called her name.

"Pocahontas!"

She turned and saw that it was...

"John!"

...who ran up the roots and told her. "Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people. You've got to warn them."

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this." said Pocahontas as she took his hand. "You have to come with me and talk to my father."

"Pocahontas, talking isn't going to do any good." reminded John. "I already tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked."

Just then, there was a howl.

Everyone turned to see a weird looking animal staggering through the trees.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen!" said Grandmother Willow.

The weird animal, then, rolled down the hill and popped out of its log, which got caught in one of the trees.

John caught it, surprised that the weird animal was...

"Percy?"

...who, upon seeing Meeko again, freed himself from John's hands and chased after the raccoon, barking angrily.

"Easy, Percy, come here!" called John.

"Meeko, come back!" called Pocahontas.

"You see what I mean?" said John. "Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them."

"Come here. Come here, both of you!" said Pocahontas.

But Meeko ran past her with Percy still in pursuit.

"It's all right. He's a friend." assured John, who, then, called out to Percy. "Bad! Bad dog! Sit!"

Meeko hid behind Snoopy while Woodstock chirped angrily at Percy as if he was saying _"Leave our friend alone, you bully!"_

Thinking fast, Snoopy grabbed his little bird friend, using him as a club, hitting Percy's head, only making him more angrier.

"Snoopy, what are you doing?" said Pocahontas.

"Percy, get back here!" called John. "Stop that!"

But Percy kept barking at Snoopy and Meeko, who hurriedly climbed up one of the vines.

"All right, that's enough!" scolded Grandmother Willow, who appeared in front of Percy, who, upon seeing her, fell backward towards the pond, from which Grandmother Willow hoisted the little pug with her vines, saying."It's enough to make your sap boil."

Once Percy was set down next to Snoopy, Woodstock and Meeko, Grandmother Willow turned to Pocahontas and John.

"Now then, there's something I want to show you. Look."

She dipped one of her branches in the river.

From where she was standing, Pocahontas looked closer.

"The ripples."

"What about them?" asked John.

"So small at first," said Grandmother Willow. "Then, look how they grow. But someone has to start them."

"They're not going to listen to us." reminded John.

"Young man, sometimes, the right path is not the easiest one." agreed Grandmother Willow, who moved her roots, sliding John in front of Pocahontas. "Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops, can you can be together."

Pocahontas smiled at John, who smiled back at her and said. "All right. Let's go talk to your father."

In response, Pocahontas wrapped her arms around him.

Grandmother Willow smiled as she drew back the branches in front of her and the animals so they could give Pocahontas and John a moment to themselves.

Flit started to squeak as if he was saying, _"Pocahontas, don't you dare..."_

But Meeko just grabbed the little hummingbird and brought him back in while John leaned closer and kissed Pocahontas.

Little did they realize they were being watched by four eavesdroppers; Thomas, Linus & Charlie Brown and Kocoum, all in shock & surprise.

In a jealous rage, Kocoum let out a fierce battle cry, charging at John.

Charlie Brown tried to rush over and help his friend, but Linus pulled him back, saying. "Charlie Brown, no! He'll hurt you too."

"But we gotta do something." replied Charlie Brown.

As he saw Kocoum struggle with John, knife at hand, Thomas knew _he_ had to do something.

"Get back to camp," he instructed to Charlie Brown and Linus. "And warn the others! Go!"

While Charlie Brown and Linus hurried off, Thomas rushed over to John and Kocoum, still scuffling.

"Leave him alone!" demanded Pocahontas as she tried to pull Kocoum away from John, only to be pushed aside.

Seeing Kocoum pointing his knife at John's neck, Thomas readied his gun and took aim.

"Kocoum, stop!" pleaded Pocahontas as she tried to pull him away from John.

Thomas recalled John's words...

"Both eyes open!"

...and pulled the trigger!

_BANG!_

Kocoum started to fall back, grabbing hold of Pocahontas's necklace, which only broke loose to her horror as the warrior fell into the pond, dead.

* * *

Upon hearing the shot and splash, Charlie Brown and Linus stopped running and looked at each other.

They knew they were suppose to head back to camp and warn the crew, but they couldn't leave Thomas...or John behind.

"Come on!" Charlie Brown said to Linus.

But as they started to hurry back, Thomas ran past them.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Linus.

"The savages are coming!" Thomas called as he kept on running. "We have to warn everyone!"

"Savages?!" said Charlie Brown and Linus, who, upon hearing more battle cries, ran back for John.

But when they got to the glade, it was too late. The Indians had already seized John and dragged him away while three more of them carefully lifted Kocoum's lifeless body as Pocahontas watched, grief-stricken from what she had witnessed.

Unseen, Charlie Brown and Linus quietly backed away and rushed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meeko and Flit climbed up the tree branch, from where they saw everything that happened.

Snoopy and Wodstock didn't follow them, for they were trying to comfort a terrified Percy.

Meeko climbed back down and purred softly to Percy, who, along Snoopy and Woodstock, followed him and Flit up the tree branch.


	19. One Last Time Together

The villagers were all in shock as Kocoum's body was brought over to Powhatan, who angrily demanded. "Who did this?"

"Pocahontas was out in the woods." explained one of the warriors as they brought John to their chief. "Kocoum went to find her and this white man attacked them."

Powhatan stared at John coldly.

"Your weapons are strong." he said, pointing his spear at John's neck. "But now our anger is stronger."

Then, he looked up to his people and announced. "At sunrise, he will be the first to die!"

"But, Father!"

At the sound of his daughter's voice, Powhatan turned to her with anger in his eyes.

"I told you to stay in the village." he said. "You disobeyed me! You have shamed your father!"

"I was only trying to help." explained Pocahontas.

"Because of your foolishness, Kocoum is dead!" lashed Powhatan, who, then, said to his warriors. "Take him away!"

The warriors took John with them and followed their chief back to the village, as well as the other villagers, minus Nakoma, who had walked over to Pocahontas, who had dropped to her knees in sadness, saying. "Kocoum was just coming to protect me."

"Pocahontas...I sent Kocoum after you." confessed Nakoma. "I was worried about you. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"All of this happened because of me." Pocahontas said sadly. "And now, I'll never see John Smith again."

Feeling sorry for her friend, Nakoma took her hand, saying. "Come with me."

* * *

Back inside the village, she led Pocahontas to a secluded hut, where two guards stood in the doorway.

"Pocahontas wants to see the man who killed Kocoum." she told them.

At first, the guards, who were unsure about this, looked at each other. But Pocahontas was the daughter of the chief, so...

"Make it quick." said one of the guards.

Pocahontas went inside the hut and found John sitting alone in the ground, tied to a post as the moonlight shined down on him.

She walked over to him and gently lifted his head.

"Pocahontas!" exclaimed John, whom Pocahontas glanced at and wrapped him in her arms, whispering. "I'm so sorry."

"For what, this?" asked John. "I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but…"

"It would've been better if we'd never met," said Pocahontas. "None of this would've happened."

"Pocahontas, look at me." said John. "I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."

"Pocahontas?" called Nakoma from outside the hut.

Unfortunately, it was time to go. But Pocahontas didn't want to, fearing that this would be the last time she would see John.

"I can't leave you."

"You never will." assure John. "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever."

So Pocahontas left, but not before John kissed her palm.

The last he saw of Pocahontas was her shadow walking away.


	20. Preparing for Battle

"Wake up! Wake up! We have an emergency here!" called Charlie Brown as he, Thomas and Linus hurried back to the camp, where inside the fort, Peppermint Patty yawned. "What's the emergency here, Chuck?"

"It's Smith!" replied Thomas as he and the boys rushed inside. "They got him!"

"Who got him?" asked Marcie.

"The savages!" answered Linus.

"Savages?!" repeated a shocked Sally.

"They captured him, dragged him off!" panted Charlie Brown.

"Where'd they take him?" asked Ben.

"They headed North!" replied Thomas.

"How many were there?" asked Lon.

"I don't know, at least a dozen." answered Thomas.

"Those dirty dogs." said Pig-Pen. "And I'm not evern referring to myself."

As they talked, Wiggins and Lucy, who overheard the commotion, hurried from their tents to Ratcliffe's, where he quick pulled them inside.

"It's perfect, friends!" he whispered, while blowing out Wiggins's lit candle. "I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine!"

"We've gotta save him!" said Linus. "He'd do the same for any of us."

"You're right." agreed Schroeder. "We've gotta do something!"

"And so we shall!" said Ratcliffe, who walked up to the crew. "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Smith tried to befriend them...and look what they've done to him! But now, I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack!"

The crew roared with agreement as Wiggins and Lucy helped put Ratcliffe's armor on him.

**RATCLIFFE:**  
_What can you expect_  
_From filthy little heathens_  
_Here's what you get when races are diverse_  
_Their skin's a hellish red_  
_They're only good when dead_  
_They're vermin as I said and worse_

**ENGLISHMEN & PEANUTS GANG:**  
_They're savages, savages_

**RATCLIFFE:**  
_Barely even human_

**ENGLISHMEN & PEANUTS GANG:**  
_Savages, savages_

**RATCLIFFE:**  
_Drive them to our shore_  
_They're not like you and me_  
_Which means they must be evil_  
_We must sound the drums of war_

**ENGLISHMEN:**  
_They're savages, savages_

**PEANUTS GANG:**  
_Dirty rotten devils_

**RATCLIFFE, ENGLISHMEN & PEANUTS GANG:**  
_Now we sound the drums of war_

* * *

At the same time, Powhatan and his warriors were preparing for the upcoming war as John watched from inside his hut.

**POWHATAN:**  
_This is what we feared_  
_The paleface is a demon_  
_The only thing they feel at all is greed_

**KEKATA:**  
_Beneath that milky hide_  
_There's emptiness inside_

**WARRIORS:**  
_I wonder if they even bleed_  
_They're savages! Savages!_

**POWHATAN & WARRIORS:**  
_Barely even human_

**WARRIORS:**  
_Savages, savages_

**POWHATAN:**  
_Killers at the core_

**KEKATA:**  
_They're different from us_  
_Which means they can't be trusted_

**POWHATAN:**  
_We must sound the drums of war_

**WARRIORS:**  
_They're savages, savages_  
_First, we deal with this one_  
_Then, we sound the drums of war_

**ALL:**  
_Savages, savages_

"Let's give them a fight they'll never forget!" exclaimed Lucy as she handed out clubs to her friends.

**ALL:**  
_Savages, savages_

**RATCLIFFE:**  
_Now it's up to you, men_

**ALL:**  
_Savages, savages_  
_Barely even human_  
_Now we sound the drums of war_

* * *

While both sides were preparing for battle, Pocahontas told Grandmother Willow everything.

"They're going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Willow." she said.

"You have to stop them." urged Grandmother Willow.

But Pocahontas just said. "I can't."

"Child, remember your dream?" assured Grandmother Willow.

"I was wrong, Grandmother Willow. I followed the wrong path." said Pocahontas. "I feel so lost."

Upon hearing the word "lost," Meeko climbed back up to the top of Grandmother Willow's tree while Snoopy, Woodstock, Flit and Percy comforted Pocahontas.

Then, he slid down one of the vines and handed Pocahontas...

"The compass?"

As she looked closer at it, the needle started to spin.

"Spinning arrow."

"It's the arrow from your dream!" exclaimed Grandmother Willow.

"I was right!" Pocahontas said to her animal friends. "It was pointing to him."

A gentle wind started to blow as the needle spun faster.

Pocahontas, then, turned and saw that it was already...

"Sunrise!"

"It's not too late, child." assured Grandmother Willow. "Let the spirits of the earth guide you!"

Fast as the blowing wind, the needle spun faster and faster...then stopped, pointing at the sunrise.

"You know your path, child." said Grandmother Willow. "Now follow it!"

And Pocahontas did. But she had to hurry...


	21. Calling Off the War

...for both Ratcliffe and Powhatan's armies were marching towards the impending battle.

**Ratcliffe:**  
_This will be the day..._ (Let's go, men!)

**Powhatan:**  
_This will be the morning..._ (Bring out the prisoner!)

**Indians:**  
_We will see them dying in the dust..._

**Pocahontas:**  
_I don't know what I can do_  
_Still I know I've got to try_

**Ratcliffe, English Settlers & Peanuts Gang:**  
_Now we make them pay..._

**Pocahontas:**  
_Eagle, help my feet to fly..._

**Indians:**  
_Now without a warning!_

**Pocahontas:**  
_Mountain, help my heart be great..._

**Indians:**  
_Now we leave them blood and bone and rust_

**Pocahontas:**  
_Spirits of the Earth and Sky..._

**English Settlers, Peanuts Gang and Indians:**  
_It's them or us_

**Pocahontas:**  
_Please don't let it be too late..._

**English Settlers, Peanuts Gang and Indians:**  
_They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking savages! Savages!_

**Indians:**  
_Demons!_

**English Settlers & Peanuts:**  
_Devils!_

**Ratcliffe:**  
_Kill them!_

**Indians:**  
_Savages!_

**English Settlers & Peanuts Gang:**  
_Savages!_

**Ratcliffe and English Settlers:**  
_What are we waiting for?_

**Ratcliffe, English Settlers, Peanuts Gang and Indians:**  
_Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left!_

**Pocahontas:**  
_How loud are the drums of the war?_

**Ratcliffe, English Settlers, Peanuts Gang and Indians:**  
_We will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages!_  
_Now we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages!_

Upon arriving at a plateau, Ratcliffe and his men were startled to find John placed on a stone slab. Behind him was Powhatan raising his club to put an end to his life.

**Indians:**  
_Now we sound the drums..._

**English Settlers & Peanuts Gang:**  
_Now we see what comes_  
_Of trying to be chums_  
_Of course it means the drums..._

**Pocahontas:**  
_Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of..._

**English Settlers, Peanuts Gang and Indians:**  
_Of...war!_

"No!" cried Pocahontas as she threw herself across John.

Powhatan stood in shock upon seeing his daughter trying to protect the prisoner.

"If you kill him you'll have to kill me, too."

"Daughter, stand back!" ordered Powhatan.

"I won't!" shouted Pocahontas. "I love him, Father."

Now, everyone was in shock when they heard her words, including Snoopy, Woodstock, Meeko, Flit and Percy, who had followed Pocahontas to the plateau.

"Look around you." said Pocahontas. "This is where the path of hatred has brought us."

She kept holding John close to her, adding. "This is the path _I_ choose, Father. What will yours be?"

Powhatan didn't respond. He gazed at the settlers and Peanuts Gang armed with their gun and clubs, then at his warriors with their arrows poised in their bows.

As he stood there, unsure of what to do, the wind picked up and swirled around him.

At once, Powhatan could feel the spirit of his wife guiding him to hear with his heart and realize the truth of Pocahontas's words.

He held up out his club and raised his voice for everyone to hear.

"My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me."

Then, he turned to one of the warriors and said. "Release him."

Once John was free from his bounds, he immediately embraced Pocahontas.

As he and his fellow animals watched, Snoopy cried tears of joy.

As they watched as well, the settlers, Peanuts Gang and warriors lowered their weapons.

But Ratcliffe was still unmoved, for he said. "Now's our chance! Fire!"

"What are you, blind?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"They let him go!" reminded Linus.

"They don't want to fight!" added Marcie.

"It's a trick! Don't you see? Fire!" protested Ratcliffe.

But they did nothing, only to glare at him.

Enraged, Ratcliffe reached for a musket from one of the soliders.

"Ratcliffe, don't!" pleaded Lucy, who tried to take the gun from him, only to be pushed away by his foot.

"Get back!" snarled Ratcliffe. "You and your little friends shouldn't play with guns anyway."

John turned to see him take aim...at Powhatan!

"No!"

But as he pushed the chief out of the way, Ratcliffe took the shot.

The Peanuts Gang gasped as John was hit.

"John!" cried Thomas.

Pocahontas rushed to support John after he fell to the ground.

Stunned with what he had just done, Ratcliffe turned to his crew, who were more shocked than he was.

"You shot him!" gasped Pig-Pen.

"He stepped right...right into it!" fibbed Ratcliffe. "It's his own fault!"

"You've lied to us for the last time!" said Schroeder, who hit Ratcliffe in the leg with his club.

"Get him!" shouted Peppermint Patty as she and the rest of the Peanuts Gang charged and hit him with their clubs.

"Get back, you treacherous brats!" demanded Ratcliffe.

Thomas pried the musket from his hands and ordered. "Put him in chains!"

As the settlers restrained Ratcliffe, he angrily vowed. "I'll see you hanged and behind bars for this!"

"Ah, put a cork in it!" said Lucy, who, along with the Peanuts Gang, followed Thomas up to the plateau, where Pocahontas and her father stayed by John's side.


	22. Saying Goodbye to John

"Is he going to make it, Thomas?" Ben asked Thomas the next day.

"Sooner he gets back to England, the better." replied Thomas.

"Well, let's hope the wind is with him." said Lon.

"Is the ship ready yet, sir?" asked Marcie.

"Almost, Marcie." replied Peppermint Patty as she and Marcie left the rowboats to check on John. "They're just loading the last bit of cargo. And for the last time, stop calling me 'sir!'"

The last bit of cargo Peppermint Patty was referring to was actually a chained and gagged Rattcliffe, who was thrown into one of the rowboats.

"How dare you!" he said through his cloth gag. "Untie me at once! I'll have your head for this!"

"And he came so highly recommended." Lucy and Wiggins said in unison as they watched their former leader being rowed away.

* * *

The settlers had gathered around the stretcher, where John was laying, with Thomas and the Peanuts Gang by his side.

"The ship's almost ready." he said. "We'd better get you on board. We'll lose the tide."

"No, not yet." said John. "She said she'd be here."

"Look." gasped Pig-Pen, for at that moment, Pocahontas appeared through the mist.

The villagers were with her too carrying baskets of food.

As Pocahontas slowly walked past the men, who donned their caps in respect, and towards John's stretcher, Peppermint Patty and Marice approached her.

"Going back is his only chance." said Peppermint Patty.

"He'll die if he stays here." added Marcie.

Pocahontas gave them a nod and knelt down beside John's stretcher.

"Here." she said, revealing a small leather pouch. "It's from Grandmother Willow's bark. It'll help with the pain."

"What pain?" asked John. "I've had worse pain than this. Can't think of any right now, but…"

As he spoke, Powhatan approached him and Pocahontas, smiling.

"You are always welcome among our people." he said, laying his cloak over John. "Thank you, my brother."

As the chief stepped back, Woodstock and Flit flew up to John, landing on his finger.

"And I thought you didn't like strangers." John said to Flit, who squeaked as if he was saying _"At first."_

The two birds, then, flew over to Snoopy, dressed as a Pilgrim, Percy, dressed like an Indian and Meeko, wearing Percy's collar, who presented to Pocahontas...

"My mother's necklace."

As she put it back on, John mussed Percy's fur one last time, saying. "See ya, Percy."

Although his fur was mussed for the last time, this time, Percy didn't even mind.

Meeko, on the other hand, handed John one of the biscuits he had saved.

As he took the biscuit, John took one last look at Snoopy, then turned to Charlie Brown.

"You keep an close eye on Snoopy, won't you, Charlie Brown?" he asked.

Charlie Brown smiled a bit and shook John's hand.

"I'll do my best, sir." he replied.

John, then, turned his gaze at Pocahontas.

"Come with me?" he asked.

Pocahontas looked up to her father, who said. "You must choose your own path."

She looked down to see the villagers, settlers, and Peanuts Gang staring at her, then, with tears starting to well in her eyes, turned back to John, saying. "I'm needed here."

"Then I'll stay with you." said John.

"No. You have to go back."

"But I can't leave you."

"You never will." assured Pocahontas, recalling his last words. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever."

Then she leaned down and gave John one last kiss.

Soon John's stretcher was lifted and carried into one of the rowboats.

The Peanuts Gang followed closely behind, hoping to say goodbye to him.

"You're a good man, John Smith." said Lucy as she shook John's hand.

"Take care of yourself, OK?" said Peppermint Patty.

"Get well soon." said Linus.

Pocahontas held back her tears as she and the Peanuts Gang sadly watched John being rowed back to the _Susan Constant._

Peppermint Patty, Lucy, Linus and Powhatan respectively comforted Pocahontas and Charlie Brown as Sally waved goodbye with her handkerchief.

"Weigh anchor!" cried one of the settlers aboard the _Susan Constant, _which started to set sail.

As she watched, Pocahontas broke away from her father's embrace and fled through the forest.

When she arrived at the edge of the cliff, she could see the _Susan Constant _moving away.

The wind picked up and blew towards the ship, where on deck, John could feel the sails being blown.

He looked back to see Pocahontas perched on her cliff and waved goodbye in the way she taught him.

Pocahontas waved back as the _Susan Constant _sailed further into the open sea.

* * *

**To David Ogden Stiers, the voice of Governor Ratcliffe and Wiggins, who passed away on my 26th birthday on March 3rd, 2018.**


End file.
